Because They Care
by Rachel L Driscoll
Summary: A Rachel Barkley one shot written after gaben gave me a challenge. When Rachel gets herself into a scrape, she is left to think about her actions. AU 7th Rachel Barkley story - Please R


**Okay, sorry I haven't written anything on BV Fanfic for ages. I was inspired to write a Bonanza story, plus I haven't had much time to write recently, so my time has been limited. **

**Well, this is only short. I have written this because gaben suggested this as a challenge for me, so I hope it's good enough. I must admit, I feel a little nervous in case it's not quite what you had in mind when you gave me this challenge, gaben, but I have decided to post it anyway, and I hope that you like it.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading it, and I will try to write and post my next longer Rachel B story soon.**

**BTW, I don't normally write in first person, so I hope it's okay. :-)**

* * *

**Because They Care**

I think Jarrod is mad at me. Come to think of it, I think everyone must be mad at me right now, or I wouldn't be doing all these chores! Everyone, that is, except Eugene – and the only reason he's not mad at me is because he's at college in Berkeley and doesn't know a thing about it.

Jarrod lectured at me that it was dangerous and reckless, or something like that, and that I need to start to think before I act. He said that these extra chores would help me to think in future, and while I'm at it, I can think about what I've done.

Gummy, at times I think Jarrod gets too much into his job as a lawyer. He makes me feel like a criminal sometimes.

Think. That's what he said. So here I am. Thinking!

So, where did it all go wrong? All I wanted to do was watch Nick and Heath working at that mine. Alright, maybe I shouldn't have ridden up there, especially when I knew they were using explosives, but it sounded so exciting.

Of course I never counted on Blazing Star rearing at the first explosion. If I'd been prepared I'd never have fallen off him, but the blast really took me by surprise as much as it did him!

That was when I heard voices. Nick's in particular. Something about the roof caving in so they needed more dynamite! I guess I was glad that there was gonna be another blast, because I did so want to watch, so I scrambled to my feet and made my way towards the mine.

I crept through some brush, trying to make sure that I wasn't seen. I guess as that was the case I knew I shouldn't have been there. But anyway, that didn't stop me!

When I came out from under that brush, I found myself come out a closer to the mine than I had expected – or wanted. I can still hardly believe that I came through without getting hurt. I sure know God was watching over me today!

It all happened so quickly – I didn't really have time to think! At the same time as I made my way out into the open, Heath darted out of the entrance. I guess he must have just ignited the dynamite. He saw me, and there was a look in his eyes. Like … fear. Must have been afraid for my safety! That's just like big brothers to always worry about their little sisters. I guess it's kind of nice – but sometimes they get overprotective!

Anyway, he leapt at me and knocked me to the floor, rolling the both of us away just as a loud blast erupted from the mouth of the mine.

We were both breathing heavily, but after the smoke cleared, Heath got to his feet, and hauled me to a standing position next to him. As soon as I looked at my brother I knew I was for it. I don't think I've ever seen Heath look so cross with me before. He took me by the shoulders and gave me a quick shake, asking me what the devil did I think I was doing. He called me a little fool and then took me by the arm and dragged me towards Nick, who was already making his way towards us.

Towards me!

When I saw Nick I could have melted away with fright. There's something about when he's really angry – there's a look in his eyes that just makes you want to run! Well I did try, but Heath was holding my arm, and he wouldn't let me go.

I think Heath's 'little fool' was more of a term of endearment compared to Nick's heated words! Nick sounded pretty much as cross as that time I rode the bronc. 'Course, I could only hope that that didn't mean he would want to deal with me in the same way he said he would if he caught me riding a green horse again!

After yelling at me, Nick told Heath to take me home. When we arrived at the ranch, and Mother and Audra found out about what had happened, they both pretty much said the same thing:

I need to learn to think before I act.

I really can't see what all the fuss was about. I was safe – not a single scratch! Alright, I had a couple of bruises from falling off Blazing Star and when Heath knocked me down. Looking on the bright side, at least I hadn't hit my head on a rock when I fell off my horse!

No one saw it in the same way.

Mother said I could have got badly hurt by the explosion if it hadn't have been for Heath. I guess I can understand that she always wants to keep me safe, but it can get kind of tiresome being careful all the time. Mother's always said I'm wild, and I know she's right. I am. I'm terribly reckless! I'm not like her – calm and composed. No, that's not me at all. Whether that's a good thing or not, I'm not sure. I admire Mother so much. She's strong, and even tough, but she's ladylike too. She knows how to balance the two. Me? I tend to try to be so strong I end up being more of a tomboy. I wonder if I'll ever change.

Jarrod probably hopes that I will change. He thinks I'm stubborn, and I am. I think it's good to be stubborn, but Jarrod says thinking that way is being stubborn about being stubborn – or something like that! But Jarrod's stubborn to. I think we all are. But then Jarrod's also like Mother in that he's always calm – well, almost always.

When he came home from Stockton and Heath made me tell Jarrod what had happened, he was awfully angry, but at first only in that calm way that I think means he's even angrier than when Nick shouts at the top of his voice. It's hard to explain, but when that calm anger is aimed straight at you, it seems a little more scary than Nick's shouting. I wisely kept my mouth shut as I listened to Jarrod lecture away. I can't say I was quite so smart with Nick.

When Nick finally came home I realized he wasn't done shouting at me. I think it was because he was scared that I could have got hurt. I told him none too quietly that he could have got hurt, too, and he was taking no less a risk than I was, but that wasn't the best idea. When Nick shouts at me he gets one of two reactions. Sometimes I just feel so bad and upset I run to my room and cry, but at other times he really gets my dander up, and I kind of get cross back. Not a good idea!

Nick marched me straight out to the barn. I began to get really nervous, but thankfully he sat me down on a bale of hay and plonked his horse's saddle on me. He told me to clean it, and unless I wanted to clean everyone else's tack I had better not raise my voice at him again.

I guess I deserved it, but gummy, he's always shouting! He doesn't have to polish extra saddles because of his temper. That doesn't seem fair somehow!

Audra's always so sweet, and tries to defend me. She did try to speak to Jarrod and calm him down – which I thought was a bad sign because Jarrod can normally compose himself without needing anyone else to help him. When she came into the barn to tell me to be careful in future, she kissed me and said she wasn't mad but she was still disappointed in me. She told me to come into the house because the family wanted to talk to me about my actions.

I put Nick's saddle back and then followed Audra into the house.

The family were waiting for me in the living room. Mother was sat down in the armchair, and Audra stood behind her, holding onto the back of the chair, and casting me worried and sympathetic glances. I think she was worried because she kept thinking that if Heath hadn't rolled me away from the entrance of the mine I could have got injured – or worse.

Jarrod told me to sit down, and then he and Nick towered over me. Nick kept interrupting Jarrod, but pretty much between the two of them they said that the whole family had decided that I am far too reckless, wild and stubborn, and that it needs to change. They said I look for danger – and although at the time I declared that I don't, come to think of it now, I suppose I do. Danger is exciting, so long as it's within my power to pull through it without too much damage done. Thinking back over my dangerous scrapes in the past though, something usually goes wrong. I've been injured badly from riding a bronc. When I went near the wild stallion it was thanks to Heath that I didn't get hurt, but he did instead. When I went on the trail with Heath I got bitten by a rattlesnake, and even when I went on a simple train ride to Frisco I got captured by outlaws who even tried to kill me. It seems like trouble follows me around, whether I'm looking for it or whether I'm not.

Anyway, Jarrod said that everyone had decided that I needed to think about my actions, and as punishment I could do my thinking whilst going through a whole list of chores.

I have to polish saddles and muck out stalls – you name it, I have to do it! Mother says I can do some dusting in the house when I'm through in the barn. Even Audra seemed to agree with that!

I love all of my family, so very much. And they love me. They love me so much that they take the time to show me where I've crossed the line once again!

Of course I love them all!

Even though Jarrod is often so bossy you'd sometimes think he was my father instead of my big brother – but I guess he has been like a father to me since Father died.

Even though Nick has such a temper, and one that is often aimed at me!

Audra is always so kind and caring. Mother is always there to listen. Jarrod listens, too – and although Nick doesn't always seem so ready to listen but more ready to give a rather loud input, he cares about me very much too. Maybe that's why he shouts – maybe it's the only way he knows how to express his concern if I do something dangerous.

Heath – I think he's always cared for me. Ever since he first turned up declaring that he was a member of our family. And Eugene loves me and cares for me too – even though he's far away!

My whole family care about me. They care about what I do – whether I'm safe or in another scrape.

That's why I'm in this barn.

Doing chores.

Mucking out stalls.

Polishing saddles.

Thinking.

Because they care!

* * *

**Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed, and I will try to write a lot more on here soon.**

**Thanks for the challege gaben, and I love everyone's suggestions for stories. I will try to get round to writing them all sometime in the near future! :-)**


End file.
